Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electronic communications between secure communities, and more particularly, to providing dynamic access among secure communities, such as incident communications networks, that enables communication resources of a first secure community to securely access and/or utilize communication resources within other secure communities.
Background of the Invention
Recently, the dynamic creation and use of secure communities that include a collection of communications resources having an administrator that maintains control over a secure community have proliferated. The dynamic creation of secure communities either in response to an incident, event, or other pre-planned situation addressed the need to facilitate communications among disparate communication devices and resources.
Specifically, a plethora of disparate communications resources exist including resources using private wireless communications (e.g., public safety and first responder communications networks), public switched network communications resources, public wireless networks, networks of video surveillance devices, private security networks, and the like. Additionally, millions of consumers and public officials are now equipped with smartphone devices that include multiple communications abilities including both voice and video communications.
Often these communications resources cannot communicate to one another. For example, private wireless communication networks, such as those used by public safety or commercial users, are typically isolated from one another and often utilize different and incompatible technologies. While interoperability products are available to interconnect such diverse systems, cooperation among the entities involved is often a barrier to full implementation. Thus, prior art first responder communication systems exist wherein control of the resources of each organization coupled to the system is controlled by a central commander or controller. Each organization providing resources to the system must relinquish control of its resources to the central commander. The organization responsible for the operation of its radio system(s) may be unable or unwilling to grant control of its resources either to peer organizations or to a higher-level organization.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,643,445, entitled Interoperable Communications System and Method of Use, issued on Jan. 5, 2010, and U.S. Pat. No. 8,320,874, entitled System and Method for Establishing an Incident Communications Network, issued on Nov. 27, 2012, both of which are incorporated by reference in their entirety, describe systems and methods for providing an interoperable communications system (“interop system,” also referred to as an Incident Communications Network) including a plurality of otherwise disjoint communications systems that addressed the deficiencies of prior art systems. The '445 and '874 patents specifically describe methods for establishing an incident communications network that enables interoperable communications among communications resources controlled by multiple organizations during an incident involving emergency or pre-planned multi-organization communications wherein a communications resource is controlled by an administrator within an organization.
Additionally, U.S. Patent Publication 2012/0265867, entitled Dynamic Asset Marshalling Within an Incident Communications Network, filed on Feb. 22, 2012, (“Marshalling Application”) which is also incorporated herein by reference, extends the concepts of the '445 and '874 patents. Namely, the Marshalling Application provides systems and methods that marshal resources into an incident communications network based on a variety of factors, such as the type of incident and the type of resource being marshaled.
The creation of secure communities, however, results in the inability of communication resources in one secure community to communicate with communication resources in another secure community. The problem is exacerbated by the fact that most secure communities have a very strong desire to maintain their trusted domain and high level of security. Allowing internetworked communications to occur with less trusted community domains represents a risk, especially if internetworked based access is persistently “open.” Notwithstanding the desire to maintain secure, enclaved communities, there is a recognition among the highly sensitive communities that their missions and operational needs may at times require communications with other entities outside of their communities.
It is the general object of the present invention to address this need, and provide systems and methods that establish electronic communications connections between two or more secure communities, while maintaining the high security levels required by secure communities.